


A morning surprise

by Blueeyedblakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedblakes/pseuds/Blueeyedblakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting out an annoyed huff Bellamy headed off to his room, just as he reached the bedroom door he stumbled slightly causing everything to go blurry and spin whilst his head pounded against his skull. Opening the door he pulled off his shirt and shrugged off his trousers before collapsing onto the massive queen sized bed (god he was so happy that Octavia had practically forced him to buy it) and pulled some of the cover over his legs. He did not notice the bit of blond hair which stuck out from under the pile of duvets and pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting out an annoyed huff Bellamy headed off to his room, just as he reached the bedroom door he stumbled slightly causing everything to go blurry and spin whilst his head pounded against his skull. Opening the door he pulled off his shirt and shrugged off his trousers before collapsing onto the massive queen sized bed (god he was so happy that Octavia had practically forced him to buy it) and pulled some of the cover over his legs. He did not notice the bit of blond hair which stuck out from under the pile of duvets and pillows.

Earlier that evening Octavia, had invited Raven and Clarke over to have a girls night after finishing all of their end of year exams at university and returning to their home town for the summer. After an hour or two of lounging about by the pool, the girls had ordered pizza, grabbed some beers and were collapsed in front of the TV in only their t-shirts and bikinis watching Avengers Assemble. The girls then proceeded to chat about various things, such as O's new hunk of a boyfriend, Lincoln, who was a total sweetheart despite looking like a very, very hot hulk. Both Raven and Clarke had approved of him; obviously after threatening to hang, draw and quarter him, if he ever even thought of hurting Octavia. Lincoln had seemed slightly scared despite the fact that he looked like he could break both of them with just his hands, but we are talking about Raven and Clarke possibly the two most intimidating people on the planet. After assuring them that he would never be the cause of her pain and that she could hold her own anyway they had agreed that he was, to put it simply, perfect. 

The conversation had moved onto Wick, Raven's not-so-subtle suitor, Clarke and O where yet to meet him. To be honest Clarke was thrilled that Raven was finally moving on, she deserved no less than the best, especially after what had happened with Finn. 

Clarke and Octavia had been friends since they were 17 in year 12 when some hideous idiot, who was twice the size of O, had gotten too touchy and refused to let her leave the corner they were in. Clarke had spotted this and had walked straight up to the guy, tapped him on the shoulder and kneed him hard in the groin when he turned around, before grabbing his lowered head and pulling it down to meet her knee coming back up destroying his nose. The guy had promptly collapsed on the ground groaning and holding his broken, bleeding nose. Quickly looking back up from the pathetic excuse of a boy Clarke asked if Octavia was alright, except for being a bit unsettled she was fine. After that Clarke and O had hit it off, soon becoming best friends. Raven and Clarke's friendship had been a bit more complicated, just over four years ago Clarke turned up at Finn's apartment as a surprise only to find him and his girlfriend of 3 years getting it on. At first Raven had blamed Clarke, before realising that Clarke was oblivious to her existence up to that point, they soon became best friends after dumping Finn's sorry ass and planning as many ways possible to get revenge (they never actually put in motion any of them, but it was fun to fantasise). Raven and Octavia had met via. Clarke and soon the three were practically inseparable. 

Clarke has still not got quite got over the Finn thing yet, (god she was way over Finn, the boy was a douche bag, but she no longer trusted herself to allow people to get close). It wasn't only Finn that had caused this deep mistrust but the fact that her farther and best friend had died the previous year whilst driving to her graduation. Clarke’s mother had re-married within 6 months to a dick of a guy, Kane, and only ever spoke to her about her career in medicine or trying to set her up with Finn Collins, their families were old friends. Clarke escaped her mother by heading off to Bristol University, much to her mother’s protests (she was supposed to attend Oxford). Clarke's life was now awesome; she lived with O and Raven in their gorgeous flat just outside of the University campus which they all attended and only a fifteen minute walk to her job in the local gallery and a five minute cycle from her other job in the hospital. Therefore, Clarke's relationship status consisted of a lot of one night stand's, Raven and O were somewhat concerned for her but Clarke waved them off reminding them that she was 22 and had great stamina. 

After finishing the pizza and being pretty tipsy, they could hold there alcohol well, but just before the pizza had arrived the girls decided it would be fun to try out some cocktail recipes, it consisted of a lot more vodka and gin than anything else. Calling it a night they headed off to bed; O, Raven and Clarke collapsed in Octavia's bed which they could just about fit in. Unfortunately for Clarke both Raven and O were bed hoggers, five minutes later Clarke was hissing 'Fucking hell guys, can you stop moving already!' before Octavia responded sleepily 'the guest bed is made up, why don't you just go there for the night' .

Standing up grumbling Clarke had sleepily, stumbled next door and dove into the most comfortable bed ever curling up into a corner, wrapping herself in a cluster of blankets and pillows, breathing in deeply the nice, relaxing smell before drifting off into a deep sleep preparing herself for the hangover which was sure to come the following morning.

…………………………………………………………………

Bellamy tried unsuccessfully to get his key into the lock cursing incessantly, before it finally slid in and he turned it with a click pushing the door open to reveal the living room which was currently littered with pizza boxes and beer bottles. 'Damn it O' Bellamy hissed as his head started to pound again from the excess amount of alcohol that had just been consumed. Before he had gone out Octavia, his baby sister, had asked to have a few friends over to celebrate the end of university. Looking at the mess he realized there couldn't have been more than three or four people over but Bellamy Blake does not like the house looking like a disgusting mess and to make matters worse Octavia and beer don't mix well, he was not looking forward to putting up with her shit tomorrow. 

Letting out an annoyed huff Bellamy headed off to his room, just as he reached the bedroom door he stumbled slightly causing everything to go blurry and spin whilst his head pounded against his skull. Opening the door he pulled off his shirt and shrugged off his trousers before collapsing onto the massive queen sized bed (god he was so happy that Octavia had practically forced him to buy it) and pulled some of the cover over his legs. He did not notice the bit of blond hair which stuck out from under the pile of duvets and pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke groaned still very drowsy, she did not want to wake up and get out of this bed, which was still wrapping her up in luxurious warmth. A deep, low, husky voice grumbled behind her, telling everyone to piss off, she quickly grunted in agreement as the guy started planting gentle kisses onto her neck. Clarke’s entire body stiffened; who the hell was in the bed with her?

Clarke woke up feeling her head protest from the slight hangover she surely had. A solid warmth held her tightly creating a safe feeling; eyes closed she shuffled backwards closer to the warmth finding herself in a cosier position. If this is what a hangover felt like she never wanted to wake up, she mumbled ‘God this is so damn comfortable’ whilst drifting back into a relaxing sleep. 

Later that morning Octavia and Raven woke up and made their way downstairs to produce a large stack of pancakes. Neither of them even considered waking Clarke up, she was a total grump in the mornings especially after an alcohol infused night. So they sat on the sofa with their pancakes, fruit and jugs of water chatting and waiting for their heads to clear of the murkiness that followed a hangover. After about an hour the girls felt refreshed, so they shoved the plates in the dishwasher before heading back to O’s room to get dressed. 

At about noon the doorbell rang but a few seconds later Jasper, Monty, Miller and Lincoln entered the living room (Jasper of course had learnt to pick locks). Octavia threw herself at Lincoln and they promptly began to make out, which resulted in Monty looking rather uncomfortable. Raven gave him a shit eating grin, fist bumping Miller in greeting before being tackled into a hug by Jasper (he was a literal five year old).

Octavia unlatched herself from Lincoln, ‘So what are you guys doing here?’

Jasper looked mildly upset whining ‘Come on O you can’t have forgotten already!!’ 

‘Oh my god it’s the first day of the summer carnival!’ Raven practically shouted in excitement. ‘How could we have forgotten?’

As Monty looked around he noticed two missing figures from the group and asked where Bellamy and Clarke were. Octavia rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation ‘He is probably still in bed, just like Clarke, god those two are the World’s worst morning people ever’ She was swiftly reminded by Miller that it was in fact no longer morning so they had every right to wake the two idiots up. A grin going from ear to ear sprung up on Jaspers face before he bounded upstairs towards Bellamy’s room, quickly followed by everyone else. 

In hushed voices they decided to wake up Bellamy first because he was less likely to kill them, so on the count of three the group sprung open the door screaming the lyrics to Hakuna Matata. Their singing came to an abrupt stop at the foot of the bed as their jaws dropped to the ground as they took in the scene in front of them.

Clarke groaned still very drowsy, she did not want to wake up and get out of this bed, which was still wrapping her up in luxurious warmth. A deep, low, husky voice grumbled behind her, telling everyone to piss off, she quickly grunted in agreement as the guy started planting gentle kisses onto her neck. Clarke’s entire body stiffened; who the hell was in the bed with her? Suddenly she realised that the room was completely silent and an arm was wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her backwards into the person’s chest, her legs were tangled up in the other muscular, strong legs of the person behind her. Forgetting the group of friends that were in the room thoughts started racing through her mind. What the hell should she do? Who the hell was it? Were they dangerous? How was she going to escape? Grabbing a pillow in front of her, Clarke elbowed the person in the stomach, twisted around and up shouting for them to get the hell away from her as she attacked the mystery man with a pillow (not the most effective weapon but it would have to do). 

She was now up on her knees hitting the guy with her pillow as he groaned attempting to get it out of her grasp. After the shock of realising there was someone else in bed with her, Clarke could hear her friends laughing their asses of at the end of the bed. Turning to them to ask what the hell was so funny when there was a random creep who had snuck into her bed during the night?! Those few seconds of confusion was all it had taken for the random guy to grab the pillow and yank it out of her hands, she turned back to him to give the creep her full out evil glare Clarke realised that she knew the guy! Actually she hated him.

‘Princess?’ Bellamy Blake asked in a confused, husky yet deeply annoying voice that only he has mastered.

‘Bellamy what the hell are you doing in my bed? Do you think this is funny or something because I tell you what I am not laughing!’

Raising a stupid eyebrow, he sounded slightly amused ‘Sorry to tell you this princess but it is in fact my bed’ Looking around Clarke realised that it was his bed, her eyes scanning the room. Bellamy’s clothes scattered the floor where he would leave them after coming home from a late shift; his battered up music system that Raven had helped to fix was sitting on the desk next to a pile of law textbooks, but the thing that caught Clarke’s eye was the large collection of Greek and roman mythology. Bellamy Blake did not have many endearing qualities but she loved that he was a secret history nerd, it just was so…so not him, actually Clarke knew two Bellamy’s, the jackass that pushed all her buttons and the kind, caring, funny nerd who loved his sister with all his heart. 

Suddenly Clarke snapped back to reality ‘Shit’. Looking back at Bellamy she saw the unforgettable, annoying smirk settle on his face. ‘I recall you mentioning how damn comfortable my bed is, if I had known you wanted to sleep with me I would have been more than happy to oblige’. Clarke struggled to keep the blush off of her face as she remembered thinking something along those lines, knowing her luck she probably said it out loud, unfortunately she was now becoming utterly confused by the rush of emotions that was overwhelming her. ‘Fuck! I must have come in here instead of the guest room last night, sorry, but I mean seriously you weren’t home, how was I supposed to know which room I was in after multiple drinks’ anger now started to bubble up inside of her, ‘You should have fucking woken me up last night and not gotten in bed with me Blake, because I can tell you right now that I have no want or wish to ever sleep with you!’ Bellamy was now sitting up on his knees right in front of her which was slightly unnerving because of how tall and broad he is. ‘Well it’s not my fault you cocoon yourself in the duvets and that you’re too damn tiny! How the fuck was I supposed to see you? You are like a pocket sized barbie princess’ Clarke’s head tilted upwards slightly, glaring right into his gorgeous, brown eyes (what? Since when did she find him gorgeous) She suddenly realised just how dilated they were, and was slightly relieved to know that she wasn’t the only one who was affected by what had just happened. ‘Well… well’ Clarke stuttered before realising he smug look start to settle on Bellamy’s face and regaining her composure, ‘fuck you, aren’t you studying law, you should be able to spot the tinniest of things, why don’t you pay more attention next time!?’ 

‘Pay more attention to what exactly? My bed or the small blond who decided to sleep with me?’ Clarke was about to comeback with a sassy comment about how he was the one who had been kissing her when they heard Jasper groan ‘Oh my god the sexual tension. Seriously guys just have sex already, or did you do that last night?’ This sparked both Clarke and Bellamy to realise just how close they had gotten to each other in their argument, which sent her tumbling out of the bed onto the floor. Both of them blushed intensely like two kids who had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. This ungracefulness sent their friends into another fit of hysterics; standing up Clarke stormed out of the room sending everyone a haughty glare that suggested that if this was ever spoken of again there would be consequences. She didn’t turn around to see Bellamy looking rather breathless with a small smile on his face as he flopped back onto the bed. 

………………………………………………………..

Fifteen minutes later everyone was climbing into both Bellamy and Lincoln’s trucks, they were going to the carnival for the afternoon. Clarke unfortunately was stuck in the front passenger’s seat of Bellamy’s truck feeling extremely awkward, like seriously why couldn’t she sit anywhere else??? Clarke decided that the world defiantly hated her. After ten minutes of teasing from Jasper, Raven and Miller in the back of the truck; Bellamy pulled up in front of her house, due to the unfortunate fact that Clarke was not going to the carnival but was being forced to go with her mother and the Collins family to the nearby tennis club for a late lunch. She hopped out of the car and made her way up to the front door, ringing the grand bell she turned around to see Bellamy’s truck start to pull away from the curb. To her horror just as her front door opened Jasper’s head popped out of the back seat window shouting ‘Don’t worry Clarke babe, we’ll keep your boyfriend safe!’ Sighing loudly she realised it was going take quite a while to live this little incident down. 

‘You’re dating someone?’ came her mother’s voice sounding worried. Clarke sighed internally this time, plastered a large fake smile on her face and spun around to greet her mother with a light laugh. ‘Oh my, of course not, don’t worry it’s just a joke that Jasper has going on’. 

‘Oh,… well that’s very immature; I don’t understand why you even bother staying friends with all of them! Also Finn Collins is very excited to see you; I bet it won’t be too long before you two will be dating again, you do make a perfect couple’. Clarke gave her mother a tired look, trying to hide her complete frustration and seething anger. When would her mother understand that a) her friends were her friends and nothing would make her give them up and b) she wouldn’t get back together with Finn fucking Collins if her life depended on it. 

Clarke entered her room very pissed off, so she headed over to her stereo system and turned on Amity Affliction at full volume hoping to calm some of her nerves; she knew that it would annoy her mother but to be honest right now she really did not care and she needed to allow herself some time to think. Clarke made her way into the shower distracted by her thoughts that were constantly being laid astray by the memory of Bellamy holding her tightly and placing tender kisses up her neck. Finally after kicking all thoughts of Bellamy aside she began to prepare for the afternoon she was sure to struggle through with Finn attempting to win back her heart with his constant puppy dog eyes and little comments about her beauty. It didn’t help that their parents really wanted them to get together and were constantly dropping not-so-subtle hints either. Clarke banged her head against the wall groaning in frustration.

…………………………………………………………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here is chapter two, I am currently working on chapter three and so i should have it up by the end of the week!! I hope you like it and tell me what you think!! Thanks, love you guys xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind blanked and he was left quietly spluttering. Bellamy could feel everyone looking from Clarke to him with curious expressions. He was actually really embarrassed at how turned on he currently was, unfortunately he could simply not deny the fact that Clarke fucking Griffin looked hot in his shirt and that her voice made him want to grab her fragile cheeks and kiss every part of her body. So he responded with only one intention, make her feel just as flustered as him.

Bellamy kept on rubbing the back of his neck and chancing small glances to the person on his left, Clarke was sitting next to him looking pissed off. The thing that troubled him the most was the effect that she was having on him, seriously it was getting out of hand. Bellamy was feeling flustered and his breath was coming out in short, sharp exhales as whilst trying to slow down his heart rate which was currently beating so loudly he was surprised that the princess hadn’t told him to shut up. What he did know was that Clarke annoyed him, they didn’t get along. So why the hell was he acting like this?

Memories of past arguments rushed through his mind, to be honest when he thought about it, there arguments were more just teasing and banter. Even when they did really have a go at each other, like full on screaming match, it almost always started off with them both being tired and being annoyed by something small and petty, like the order which you pour your cereal and milk into a bowl or the boys/girls which the other was ‘seeing’, neither of them did relationships. 

Actually started to think about it though he realised that they did agree on the important things, such as whether O’s boyfriends were suitable, or what to do when someone got into serious trouble (more often than not it had been Jasper, the idiot had once been kidnapped and threatened by a gang after he and Monty blew up their weed collection from an experiment gone wrong). That’s beside the point though, no matter what they did or didn’t agree on, neither of them liked to be in the same room together. So why did he why did he want to grab Clarke and take her straight back to his bed and fall asleep with her curled up whilst he held her tightly, actually he found himself wondering what her lips tasted like. Ok, this was enough time to push all thoughts to the side. He tried to focus on the road as he drove to Clarke’s house, Bellamy knew exactly where it was because of the number of times that he had driven his sister there, or dropped/picked up Clarke. 

Bellamy had zoned out the three idiots that sat in the back of his truck as he focused on driving, but he could not ignore the blond who sat on his right, the closer they got to her home the more the girl turned in on herself, her eyes dulled from the fabulous sparkling blue to a plain grey, she slowly sat up straighter, hands came to rest politely in her lap and her chin lifted itself up as if she were about to walk straight into battle. Her answers became short and sharp, which was so different to her normal passionate opinion whilst her hands flew about trying to get her point across. The girl that had gotten into the truck was no longer the girl who got out. 

As he started to pull away from the pavement Bellamy could hear Jasper roll down his window and shout something to Clarke. Looking into his rearview mirror, he saw the look of shock on her face before she plastered the biggest, fakest smile on her face and turn around to face the woman who made her life hell. 

Halfway down the street the silence was broken by a deep sad sigh from Raven, ‘God, sometimes I just want to punch the World for what it does to Clarke’. 

Sounding depressed Jasper agreed, ‘yeah, I think that if she got high with me and Monty it would solve a few of her problems by allowing herself to relax for once.’

‘Jeez Jasper, you and Monty are high more often than not’ Raven responded lightening the mood in the truck. The conversation turned to the food and rides at the carnival and how long they were going to stay. Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the parking lot to meet up with everyone else by the entrance before deciding on a group candyfloss detour.

……………………………………………………………………

Clarke was sitting at the table picking at her Caesar salad in front of her; all she could think about was Bellamy’s warm embrace from last night, damn him and his stupid body. The conversation so far had consisted of her mother gushing about all of her daughters amazing achievements and all the plans that she (like Clarke had even been given a choice) had for the future. Mr. and Mrs. Collins nodding along eagerly, they told stories about the luxury cruise they had been on earlier that year in a way to overenthusiastic voices. Finn just sat smiling and staring at her with a look in his eyes that really pissed her off, not in the way that Bellamy did, no Bellamy and her didn’t always get along but it was more of a friendly, mutual annoyance. However, with Finn well he could never apologise enough for hurting Raven. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother, who was repeating her name, ‘Clarke, Clarke dear, are you going to answer Mr. Collins?’ 

‘Oh, gosh sir, I am ever so sorry I am slightly tired from last night’s excitement, finishing university and all. What was your question?’ Clarke lied with an apologetic smile.

‘Don’t worry, I’m sure you deserved it’ Mr. Collins was actually a decent guy. ‘I was wondering if you were going with someone to the Summertime ball?’ Here we go, haven’t even been here for twenty minutes and they are already at my throats about my future. ‘Raven and I were planning on going together because neither of us have dates’. Clarke quickly realised this was the wrong thing to say after the table was encompassed with an awkward silence; the name Raven was practically a taboo.   
Her mother scoffed, ‘That’s absolutely ridiculous, you and Finn should go together. What do you think Finn darling?’

‘I think that’s a brilliant idea Ms. Griffin, come on Clarke it’ll be fun!’ Out of the corner of her eye she could see her mother and Finn’s parents looking at her in anticipation. Clarke’s mind exploded in fury but she had not survived this many years living with her mother to lose it right here; so she steeled herself, gave a small smile and answered. ‘Yes, that sounds like a better plan, I would be honoured to attend the ball with you Finn’. Their parents looked like they were about to start singing a musical number with the happiness and excitement that radiated off of them, Clarke quickly realised that she was too tired to close off all of her emotions and felt a lump forming at the back of her throat. Clarke had to get out of the restaurant quickly, standing up abruptly she looked to everyone in the table before making up an excuse, ‘Sorry but I think that I am going to have to leave, I am feeling dreadfully under the weather and must return home to rest’. Finn had offered to accompany her home but she politely refused before running off to find a taxi. 

Clarke gave the driver her address and slouched into the back of the cab, five minutes later she remembered that her friends were at the carnival and gave the driver the new destination. Clarke paid the man before hopping out and walking to the entrance trying to hold in her tears. It was only as Clarke went to buy some candyfloss that she realised how out of place she looked. Her wedges sunk slightly into the mud, the dress was a pale blue that came to just above her knees of the front but ended at her heels, the material was very flimsy and light but it did wonders for accenting her boobs. 

‘Clarke?’ Miller called from somewhere in a crowd behind her. ‘Hey, Clarke, hey over here!’ That’s when she noticed him and all of her friends sitting at a bench looking very content eating a variety of hot dogs, burgers and chips. Clarke ran over to them as best as she could in her shoes, which were just making her life hell on this terrain. Sitting down she was bombarded with questions about what happened and what the hell she was doing at the carnival. When O asked if Finn had made a move on her, Clarke broke down and burst into tears; she was tired, pissed off and still had a slight hangover. Octavia and Raven sat either side of her bring her into a big hug, assuring her that it was all going to be ok. After she had calmed down everyone realised that she didn’t want to talk about it yet, so they decided to head back to O’s and Bellamy’s house to watch a movie and chill out (Jasper was bringing some of his space brownies).

Clarke found herself wedged between O and Raven in the back of Bellamy’s truck and by the time they flumped down on the sofa Clarke had stomach cramps from laughing too much. 

……………………………………………………………………….. 

Later that evening Bellamy was sprawled out over one of the sofa’s watching the girls head upstairs to change into some pyjamas. Five minutes later he heard his sister cackle and run downstairs with Raven, the two girls fell back into the spare sofa taking up all of the space. Clarke then waltzed into the room looking extremely confused, she was also wearing one of his t-shirts which was too big for her, so it stopped just above her knees. For a second time that day the princess had managed to render him speechless, well at least for a couple of seconds, it was still an achievement.

Deciding that it was his duty to relieve Clarke of her confusion, ‘Well princess, I know that we’ve slept together but I still think it’s a bit too early in our relationship for you to be wearing my clothes’. Clarke’s face was hilarious as emotions and thoughts flicked through her mind. Then removing all expressions from her face, Clarke responded in a deadpan voice, ‘Well Blake, I know that you may be running low from your harem stealing them all but now that we are in a steady relationship you shouldn’t have to worry about losing any’. Bellamy smirked, opened his arms and sat up slightly, ‘Oh really, well in that case, come here so that we can snuggle up like real couples’. He always loved to rile his princess up, (his princess???), what he always seemed to forget was that they were both to stubborn to give in. So she strutted over to him, sat down in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, planted a big kiss on his cheek and shot him a devilish grin. Then stood up, arms still around his neck and in the lowest most seductive voice ever, whispered ‘In your dreams’ before she sauntered off, swaying her hips and went to sit in between Monty and Jasper. 

His mind blanked and he was left quietly spluttering. Bellamy could feel everyone looking from Clarke to him with curious expressions. He was actually really embarrassed at how turned on he currently was, unfortunately he could simply not deny the fact that Clarke fucking Griffin looked hot in his shirt and that her voice made him want to grab her fragile cheeks and kiss every part of her body. So he responded with only one intention, make her feel just as flustered as him.

‘Oh, but princess are you sure they’re not your dreams?’ Clarke let out an annoyed huff, not quite what he was hoping for but it will do. 

‘God, you’re impossible Blake’.

The rest of the afternoon was spent fooling around eating brownies and watching Marvel reruns.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Clarke, where are you? I thought you said you were going home?’

‘I’m at Octavia’s.’

‘Why? What do you think you are doing there?’

‘I’m spending my summer holiday with my friends….’

‘Come home now! We have plans to meet Thelonius and Kane.’  
‘I also have something very important to discuss with you.’ 

‘Sorry. I can’t come home I am busy.’

‘I will be home in time for the ball in 2 days’

‘This is very disappointing Clarke, I thought you came home so that we could spend more time together. This discussion will have to happen whilst you get ready for the ball. At home.’

‘Fine.’

Ugh. Clarke hated her mother, there was always something to do, somewhere to be, some prissy rich boy with no redeemable qualities to be thrown at. She had technically moved out of her mother’s house when she went to university with Octavia and Raven but whenever they came back to their hometown she was always under obligation to stay at her childhood home, truth be told she spent almost every night at Octavia’s with Raven anyway. Clarke’s thoughts suddenly went to her mother’s ‘important discussion’ wondering what on earth it could be and why it had anything to do with her. Looking around Clarke noticed that everyone was fast asleep lying in various awkward positions in the living room, checking her phone she noticed that it wasn’t too late as she read 11.30pm on the top of her phone screen. Sitting up she realised just how uncomfortable a position she was in from lying with her head on Monty’s lap and feet draped of Jasper’s.

Clarke dragged herself up and stumbled into the kitchen, her eyes still heavy in a half conscious state from before being awoken with her phone vibrating. Grabbing a glass of water she went back into the lounge throwing some blankets over her friends sleeping bodies hoping that it wouldn’t be too cold when they woke up. Noticing Jasper and Monty she smiled, in the time that she had been distributing the blankets they had somehow moved into some sort of bear hug, Jasper and Monty had been friends since they were born and were practically inseparable. As she left the room to go to Octavia’s bed, which she was glad to know she would have all to herself, Clarke noticed that Bellamy was missing. Realising that he had probably gone to his bed earlier she walked up the stairs and past his bedroom resisting the strange urge to go and curl up in bed with him. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Clarke was woken up by Octavia an hour later telling her to find a new bed unless she wanted to bunk with her and Lincoln. She had been happy to third wheel on a few of their dates when they needed but there was no way that Clarke was spending a whole night in bed the two lovebirds, so she crawled out of bed her mind still hazy with sleep. After a few minutes of sticking her head into the spare rooms and the lounge Clarke realised she had a problem, all the sofas where taken up and all the beds had multiple occupants. There was only one space left that she could sleep but being too tired to really care she made her way to Bellamy’s room anyway. Opening the door Clarke walked over to the bed, lent down and poked him in the shoulder calling his name gently.

‘Hey Bellamy move over will you’.

‘What the hell are you doing princess’, Bellamy grumbled. 

‘Well there happens to be nowhere else to sleep unfortunately so it seems we are going to sleep together again’.

He chuckled slightly before replying, ‘Ha, I know you couldn’t resist me’ and with that Bellamy shuffled over.

With an annoyed huff Clarke crawled into the warm bed, her body relaxing the second she lay down on her side facing away from Bellamy. A strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled Clarke backwards into the firm chest that radiated heat. Her whole body stiffened at the contact but soon relaxed into the new position which was far too comfortable for her own good and drifted off to sleep to the sound of his deep breaths evening out. 

…………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning Clarke woke up happy and content. It was rare for her to feel this good in the morning due to her nights usually being plagued with nightmares of her best friend dying in her arms as her father sat in the front seat dead. Most people woke up from nightmares reassuring themselves that it isn’t real, that it’s ok but for Clarke, she wakes up from the nightmares and has to keep on going even though it’s definitely not ok. So waking up for a second night in a row with no nightmares left Clarke feeling great. She extracted herself from Bellamy and climbed out of bed before making her way downstairs to the kitchen. As she sat down at the kitchen table Clarke tried to ignore how nice it was to wake up with Bellamy holding her as if she were about to disappear forever, deciding that it wouldn’t be that bad sleeping in the same bed with Bellamy again if it kept away the nightmares. She also liked the idea of being able to wake up like she did this morning, every morning. After realising just how stupid her thoughts sounded she pushed them to the side and tried to forget how much she wanted to curl up with her bestfriend’s older brother. Unfortunately these thoughts kept on drifting to the front of her mind again and again at the most annoying of times.

…………………………………………………………………………

Bellamy woke up to Clarke creeping out of bed and out the door. He had wanted to pull her straight back down into bed and keep them there warm and happy curled up together in his bed but Clarke would not have appreciated it. So Bellamy grumbled slightly before turning around to go back to sleep questioning why he wanted the princess so badly. Seriously these new feelings are extraordinarily confusing.

Bellamy and the rest of the gang spent the next two days lounging about, visiting the carnival and discussing their plans for the ball and the after party. Monty and Jasper were in charge of bringing the drinks, Bellamy and Octavia were providing their home as location; this was no surprise because it seemed to be the group’s ‘headquarters’. Lincoln and Miller were both left responsible for making sure there were going to be no extra party goers, specifically Finn who had been known to gate crash a gang get together before. Raven and Clarke were given the easiest yet most important role, food, the two girls planned on many an ice cream tub and lots of snacks.

Finally with everything prepared for the after party everyone split up to go home and get ready for the ball. Bellamy was forced by his sister to drive Raven and Clarke home; he drove Raven home first because she lived just around the corner. After watching Raven close her front door behind her Bellamy set off to Clarke’s house, the pair of them sat in a comfortable silence. They had been getting along pretty well over the last two days but neither of them had spoken about the second night that they had spent together.

‘Are you going with Finn to the ball tonight princess?’

‘Unfortunately so’ Clarke grumbled, ‘I really don’t think I have a choice but I am going to try and ditch him as quickly as possible’.

‘Sounds good’, as Bellamy parked the car he turned to Clarke and looked her straight in the eye before continuing his sentence, ‘listen if you feel uncomfortable or just need to get out come and find us ok!’ 

Surprised by the fact that he actually seemed to genuinely care Clarke just nodded and got out of the car. She unlocked the front door with a spare key and waved to Bellamy as he drove off down the street back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update but I had my mocks so I wasn't really able to do much! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I shall try and update the next one as soon as possible. Tell me what you think! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke was just applying the final touches to her make up as someone banged on the door very loudly. She usually didn’t take it too well when people tried to break down her bedroom door, but then again she was blasting American Beauty by Fall out boy, so it was probably safe to say that she wouldn’t have heard them anyway. Turning off the music system Clarke called out for the person to enter, instantly regretting it as Finn walked into her bedroom with a massive grin on his face, ‘Hey, you look absolutely gorgeous, ready to go?’ Clarke sighed, in fact she was actually ready but she definitely didn’t want to go, at least not with him. 

The muscle in her jaw became tense as she glared at him remembering what happened a few years earlier at the Summer ball. Nothing about that night had been boring; Raven had decided to finally face Finn and Clarke by coming to the ball despite living two towns away. So after Clarke and Raven had given Finn a verbal beating for cheating on both of them the two girls had stormed out of the room heads held high, in outfits that demanded every person’s attention matched with looks that could kill. Although as soon as they were out of sight from everyone Clarke had grabbed Raven’s arm practically on the verge of tears and started fiercely apologising, explaining how she hadn’t even known that Raven had existed until she had walked in on the two of them two weeks previously. The dark brunette stared down at the beautiful blonde bringing her into a big hug, assuring Clarke that she had nothing to apologise for, it was Finn’s fault. 

Before that night Raven had blamed everything on Clarke but after the epic show down at the ball she realised that Finn had played both of them. Now after the confrontation, Raven ended up transferring to the same university as Clarke the following year leading to the two girls sharing a dorm and becoming really close. Finn had even made the mistake of attempting to win Clarke back. After refusing to ‘never give up on them even after everything that she had said’ he started continually followed her around much to her protests. Raven eventually had to come out and shout at him to leave her friend alone otherwise she would destroy him. Finn had known Raven for 14 years and backed down knowing how she could very literally destroy him.

……………………………………………………………………

Clarke was left standing in her room trying to steel off her emotions, letting all her muscles relax and then finally bringing out the pleasant smile that she had perfected over the many years of important snobby political celebrations, meetings and lunches. 

Finn greedily grabbed her hand, linking their arms and walking them out of the bedroom, down the grand staircase to the three adults waiting by the front door. Abby gave the pair an approving glance as she waltzed to the limo parked directly outside; Mr. and Mrs. Collins followed her beaming with joy at the sight of their son and the Griffins daughter. 

……………………………………………………………………..

Clarke gracefully stepped out of the limo taking in a big gasp after seeing the sky which was dappled with oranges, pinks, yellows, blues and so many more; the wisps of clouds and the top of the sun just visible over the silhouetted houses. 

‘Come on Clarke; get your head out the clouds you see the sun setting every day, I don’t think you need to stand there starting at it for the rest of the night’ Clarke’s mother said climbing out of the limo. Linking arms with Finn again they made their through the extravagant entrance, down the elaborate hallway and into the exquisite ballroom with a gigantic chandelier hanging from the beautifully painted ceiling. As her gaze fell to the crowd of people Clarke instantly spotted her friends huddled in a corner looking as if they were formulating a mischievous plan to take over the kingdom. 

All of a sudden Finn started to drag her towards the drinks table muttering something under his breath, something had obviously annoyed or upset him but to be honest Clarke really didn’t care. It was actually a lot easier to put up with him when he was in a bad mood because then she didn’t have to pretend that she was ecstatically happy, but as if her thoughts jinxed it Finn suddenly turned straight back into his overly enthusiastic self and turned to face her as they reached the table. 

‘So princess what can I get you to drink, nothing too strong mind you. I really don’t think you will want to forget tonight or what is going to follow’. Clarke grew so red; first of all she wanted nothing more than to forget all of tonight and it had barely started, second of all how dare he be so bluntly suggestive. 

‘Collins lets settle some misunderstandings, firstly nothing will ever happen between you and me and I definitely do not want to have to remember being forced to spend the night with you at the goddam ball’. By this point Finn looked gobsmacked, ‘and…and don’t you EVER call me princess again otherwise I will get Raven to come over and give you the beating that you so rightly deserve’. 

Turning to face the bartender Clarke ordered a rum and coke with ice, once she had finished her drink and Finn had composed himself enough they made their way to the middle of the ballroom with smiles and danced together for a couple of songs. They weren’t the best dancers, well that’s a lie Clarke was an amazing dancer because her parents had practically blackmailed her into doing dance lessons for five years when she was younger, but tonight she definitely did not bother to even try to help Finn to dance with the music. They spent the next hour alternating between stumbling around the dance floor and mingling in the crowds making small talk with egotistical lords and obnoxious ladies. 

Once again Clarke found herself being dragged around in vague resemblance of a dance but just as the song came to the end she felt a strong hand gently hold her shoulder as a familiar comforting scent hit her. 

‘I am here to ask the next dance of you princess’, as Clarke spun around she was greeted with a fond smirk that graced the face of no other than Bellamy Blake.

Responding in a stereotypical Victorian England accent ‘Mr. Blake this request brings me nothing but surprise, I never thought of you as a gentleman let alone a dancer!’

‘How else could I possibly act in the presence of a princess, princess? Now will you honour me with a dance?’ 

‘I must confess that nothing would give me a greater pleasure than to dance with you young sir’, with this response the smirk on Bellamy’s face turned into a genuine grin as he gave a little bow offering forward his hand which Clarke gently took hold of. 

Obviously Finn took it upon himself to interrupt this moment and remind both Clarke and Bellamy of his persistent and annoying existence. ‘Princess is my nickname for her and we were dancing TOGETHER before you rudely interrupted so I would appreciate if you made yourself scarce’. 

‘Finn as I told you earlier this evening you cannot call me princess, actually no one is allowed to call me princess and I will dance with anyone I want’ with that Clarke turned on her heal and walked a few steps away until Bellamy grabbed her waist spinning her around, straight into his chest just as the music started. They left a spluttering Finn standing with his jaw open staring after them in a state of shock.

‘Come on princess let’s dance’, and the two started to spin around each other laughing together as if they were childhood friends. The pair picked up their comfortable banter and started making sarcastic comments about all the creepy old men and snooty middle aged women, a couple of songs later they decided to stop and grab some drinks. 

‘I never really said it earlier but thanks Bell for saving me back there from Collins, I was either about to drop dead from all the small talk or punch him in the face the next time he made another move on me!’ Bellamy snorted at this trying not to show how affected he was by the way that she had used his nickname whilst at the same time imagining the tiny blonde princess throwing a punch in the douchebags face. 

‘The pleasure was all mine princess’ Clarke rolled her eyes at princess but didn’t say anything about it. ‘Let’s go find the rest of our delinquent friends!’ and with smiles etched onto their faces the pair started to look about for the rest of the group. 

‘Hey Bell, not that I’m not grateful or anything but why did you help me out tonight? I mean isn’t your soul purpose in life to be the bane of my existence or something?’ looking questioningly at him Clarke was able to see a smug look settle on his freckled face. 

‘That is true I mean I was simply born for no other purpose in life than to make yours hell but it’s my job. No one except me is allowed to anger, annoy or rile you up, it’s just plain rude taking away a man’s only reason for existing’. At this confession Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at its absurdity, ‘Anyway I don’t like seeing you smile like that’. This however confused her. Smile, why doesn’t he like her smiling? Clarke knew they fought like cats and dogs but there was always a sort of fondness to it like they never wished to upset the other. 

Bellamy’s expression quickly changed very serious seeing the puzzlement cross her face, ‘No princess, I like to see you smile, you have an absolutely gorgeous smile that lights up an entire room’. Eyebrows slightly furrowing left Bellamy looking thoughtful and slightly saddened as he continues explaining what he meant to her. ‘The smile which I don’t like is the one that is plastered on your face when you are unhappy and try to hide it, that smile is so depressing because it’s, I mean it’s just so I don’t know I guess it’s dead and empty and so not you’.

Clarke looked up at Bellamy with the biggest grin on her face and grabbed his hand uttering a ‘Thank you’ under her breath so that only he could hear it. She had spent her whole life mastering this look so that no one could see the truth and pain and the real Clarke hidden behind an image created by her mother. Then along came Bellamy Blake, a person who she argued with all the time, and he saw right through her but the thing that caught her off guard was the how sad he looked when explaining what he saw, as if her sadness caused him pain. 

A large pair of hands grabbed her waist threatening to tickle her, ‘Now I guess I must continue my life’s mission and make sure you stumble, fall and laugh your way through the rest of the night’. After Clarke let out one or two screeches of laughter the pair continued their search spotting Lincoln’s head jutting out of the crowd near the rose clad porch which looked out onto a massive lake being drowned in the moon’s peaceful glow. 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

As the large grandfather clock struck eleven pm Clarke grabbed Monty and Raven tugged Miller into the middle of the dance floor. The two pairs danced for a song together but as it ended and the boys tried to disappear back into the safety of their group of friends the two girls pushed Monty and Miller together whilst giggling. 

Monty looked extremely embarrassed and anxious whilst Miller just looked downright terrified but as Raven and Clarke swirled passed them dancing in perfect sync to the song the two idiots gained enough courage to look at each other. 

‘Monty Green would you dance with me? ...Please?’ Miller asked nervously. A small smile crept up onto the other boys face answering with a small nod, and so they started dancing nervously at first but eventually gaining more confidence spinning around with the girls. 

…………………………………………………………………

‘OMG Clarke the plan worked! I bet you Monty and Miller will be an official thing by midnight those two have been pining over each other for the past year or so… idiots’. The girls walked off the dance floor going back to join the group whilst keeping an eye on the two love birds with matching grins. 

Just as they reached Octavia, Jasper, Lincoln and Bellamy Clarke turned around and realised that neither boy was in sight; elbowing Raven to get her attention and pointed out that phase two of the Minty project was in action. 

……………………………………………………………………..

Octavia suggested that they go outside for some ‘fresh air’ where she, Clarke and Raven could extract their hip flasks strapped to their thighs hidden by their dresses. The night was too brilliant, Clarke was surrounded by friends, relaxing and generally having a good time, of course it was too good to last.

‘Clarke, your mum wants us at the main stage now, it’s important!’ Finn stood waiting for her to link arms and head back inside, smiling as if nothing had ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has taken so long to upload but I have been absolutely dying at school recently and having existential crisis and mental breakdowns every other day!  
> Anyway hope you like this new chapter and I have so much planned for the next one!!
> 
> Also sorry that this fic is so messy I am literally writing this as it goes! I have no plan!
> 
> Comment what you want to happen next!


	6. Chapter 6

‘Clarke sweetie, just listen to me!’ Abby stood in the back room behind the main stage staring her daughter down, frustration evident in her voice.

‘No, no, no, no. I am not marrying Finn no matter what messed up reason you come up with!’ Clarke shook her head taking a few steps backwards trying to get her head around the fact that she has just been informed that she is to marry FINN FUCKING COLLINS. It’s the twenty first century for fucks sake arranged marriages aren’t exactly a thing anymore, are they?

Finn took this opportunity to input his opinion ‘Clarke, I don’t know why you think it’s so bad. I mean we both like each other, we’re both good looking, together we will be able earn a fortune and get seats on Prime Minister Jaha’s private council, I might even be able to be elected Prime Minister’.

‘Exactly I mean come on dear, be reasonable. Do you honestly think you can find anyone better than Finn? You are getting old and you’re not even in a relationship’ Abby stepped forward at this point to try and put a comforting arm on her daughter but Clarke shrugged her mother’s arm off. Be reasonable, ugh Clarke was extremely pissed off.

‘IF FINN IS THE BEST THAT I CAN DO THEN I GUESS I WILL JUST HAVE TO BE DAMN GOOD ENOUGH FOR MYSELF!’ Abby winced at her daughters words and Finn looked rather offended and hurt at Clarke’s outburst. Spluttering Finn tried to defend himself and argue his side of the argument but he had never been good in arguments and Clarke’s glare quickly silenced him. 

‘How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t want that life, I want a job that I love surrounded by friends who actually care for me. I don’t want to be someone’s wife whose job is to smile and look pretty. It’s not me and this conversation is over! Excuse me’. Turning around and strutting purposefully towards the door, unfortunately Abby grabbed her daughters arm preventing Clarke from leaving. 

‘Clarke we shall talk about this and you can shout at me all you want to later but right now you have to go through with this engagement announcement, you need an audience to spread the news. If you can persuade us afterwards that there is a better option then maybe we can come up with a compromise’. Abby’s voice was starting to plead by this point, knowing perfectly well that no matter what her daughter said this engagement was going to happen. Finn just stood awkwardly by the door looking determinedly at Clarke with the look that would never accept no as an answer.

All of a sudden Clarke had an idea and she was pissed off enough to decide that it was a bloody good idea actually she knew it was a bad idea but what the hell.

‘Fine you know what fine, we will discuss this later’ for effect Clarke let out a big sigh of defeat and pinched the ridge of her nose ‘but I have to go do something first, I’ll be back soon’.

‘Ok sure meet back her in five minutes?’ Finn sounded too happy, all now Clarke had a big urge to punch him in the face. Instead she stood for a couple of seconds letting tears form in her eyes and ran out of the room back into the ballroom. Both her mother and Finn followed her out in shock.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tears started to fall down her face as she ran to her friends who were now practically in the centre of the room, Clarke couldn't help but think that this was just making it too easy for her. 

Clarke shouted across the room ‘Raven!’ the desperation evident in her voice as she ran towards the other girl. All her friends looked up at her concern written all over their faces as half of the ballroom turned to observe the scene about to unfold. Nothing excited these sorts of people more than a bit of drama which could be turned into a weeks’ worth of gossip and rumours. 

Soon as she was close enough Clarke brought her hands gently up to either side of Raven’s face looking deeply into her deep brown eyes. As their faces came closer Clarke winked so no one could see and whispered ‘Just go with it’ under her breath before bringing Raven’s lips to her own. The kiss started out very sweet and passionate but quickly escalated into a deep, hungry kiss. Clarke’s hands slipped around her best friend’s waist pulling her flush as close as possible whilst Raven’s grabbed her blonde hair and started tugging at it. 

By now the entire ballroom was shocked into silence watching the two girls, some looked on smiling at the passion between them, as others watched slightly uncomfortable with the very open display of affection. Clarke and Raven’s friends looked on with slight amusement knowing that this was obviously a plan of some sorts, unlike the rest of the room they knew their friends well enough to have seen the flash of confusion on Raven’s face and also to know that she was far too smitten with Wick. Also they all decided that it would have been practically impossible for the two girls to have hidden their secret relationship from them. Jasper noticed Finn and Abby standing not far away, jaws hanging open with matching looks of confusion and mild anger. Octavia had to bury her head in Lincoln’s chest to hide the shit eating grin all over her face, whilst the guys stood trying very hard to keep straight faces. 

Leaning her forehead on Clarke’s and trying to catch her breath Raven asked in a gentle voice, ‘Clarke babe, what’s wrong? Come on speak to me’. Whilst wiping away Clarke’s tears the blonde whispered out another apology, gripping her waist slightly tighter.

When Clarke finally spoke she sounded so broken and distraught Raven couldn't help but try to comfort her friend. ‘R..Rae babe look I love you with all of my heart and every fibre of my being but…but I just …. I, I mean we … us it’s it’s over’. With this the blonde started a new surge of silent crying whilst peppering Raven’s face with small affectionate kisses. ‘I’m sorry. I love you. Goodbye Raven’. This just left her even more confused, what was Clarke up to? What had her mum wanted to talk about?

Clarke took a step backwards watching as Raven arranged her face into a mix of disbelief, upset and hurt. Wiping away her own tears Clarke walked away, towards the stage and waited for her mother and Finn to follow. She really hoped that her and Raven had pulled of the whole heartbroken lovers thing. Abby looked absolutely furious, which was a good sign, as she stormed towards her daughter. Finn just looked completely dumfounded as if he were trying to take in everything he had just seen and process it. 

‘Raven?! Seriously Clarke you are just damaging your reputation’ her mother’s voice sounded very strained as she shouted as quietly as possible so no one else would hear. Clarke was very pleased with herself as she heard the muttering and felt the tense atmosphere of the room.

Feigning innocence Clarke responded, ‘Well I couldn't exactly announce my engagement whilst dating Raven, could I? I wouldn't want to cheat on her or anything’, sending a pointed look at Finn. 

‘Wait you and Raven are dating?’ Finn said having just seemingly registered what he had witnessed, Clarke just nodded.

‘Well, fuck I am so dead! She’s going to kill me for this!’ Clarke couldn't help smiling at the panic emitting of Finn and his obvious fear of what Raven would do to him. The girl was impressive; she could make a bomb out of random stuff in their kitchen, not so cool when the fire alarm goes off but cool nonetheless. 

Rather cheerfully Clarke started walking up the steps onto the stage, ‘Well come on lets go inform every one of our engagement’.

……………………………………………………………….

As Raven saw Abby walk to the centre of the stage followed by Clarke whose arm was linked with Finn’s a sense of dread filled her as Abby coughed into the microphone to get everyone’s attention.

‘Good evening everyone. I hope that you are all enjoying yourself and I do have to apologise for my daughters …. dramatic scene but I am sure you can all remember how exciting and distracting it was to have summer flings. Fortunately for Clarke she is able to end all summer romances as a new chapter in her life has just begun, which she is very excited about’. Raven started to panic as she took in Abby’s words, Raven just hoped that she was wrong and that Abby was not about to announce her daughters engagement to none other than the scumbag that was Finn Collins. 

‘Everyone in here has had dreams and goals throughout their lives, my daughters have always been to grow up and study medicine, get married, have kids and live the typical happily ever after’. Clarke may have been smiling at this point but inside she was absolutely furious at her mother’s speech. 

‘Today this dream has started to come true because the boy whom she has always been in love with, despite certain … distractions, has proposed. So I am thrilled to announce the engagement of Clarke Griffin and Finn Collins’. 

People started clapping and smiling up at the stage, obviously excited about the new gossip that this would create. Clarke could imagine what people would be saying, ‘Outrageous summer fling’, ‘A true prince charming and princess’, ‘Will Clarke have Raven as her mistress?’. 

‘YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!’ Right on time Raven came storming onto the stage, Clarke smiled inside at how well Raven knew her that she did exactly as hoped without any sort of planning. ‘I CAN’T BELIEVE IT. YOU CHEATED ON ME, THEN LEFT ME WITHOUT EVEN AN APOLOGY AFTER FOUR YEARS AND NOW …. AND NOW YOU STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND!!!’

The corner of Clarke’s lips turned up slightly but she got a hold of herself to stop from completely cracking up in front of their audience. Clarke needed people to believe this, she could laugh later but for now she needed to destroy the whole perfect princess reputation that she currently held. An over the top, emotion filled argument with her girlfriend and fiancée on a stage at one of the most prestigious events of the year was a perfect way to do that. Finn looked absolutely petrified as Raven stood intimidating and dangerous staring him down.

‘Ms. Reyes I would appreciate it, if you left the stage and stopped making such a scene’, by this point Abby Griffin was just plain fed up at how this night was turning out. She knew that her family was going to be the talk of the town for the next couple of weeks and it wasn't going to be good gossip either. 

‘What if I don’t want to? I’m not leaving until you call off this stupid ass engagement’. Raven was now sending daggers at Abby as Clarke came and stood next to her, entwining their hands. 

‘Firstly Clarke is not leaving this ballroom until I say so, secondly she is marrying Finn Collins and lastly I will be calling security’. This happened to be Abby’s biggest mistake of the entire evening, which was feat considering how things had been going so far. Clarke really hated it when people told her exactly what she was and wasn't allowed to do, her friends definitely didn't like it when people tried to control one of them.

‘Hey bitches’, Octavia threw both her arms around the girls smirking at Abby as Bellamy, Miller, Monty, Lincoln and Jasper came and stood behind them. 

‘You may be my mother but I’m in charge of my life’, Clarke tilted her head slightly, raising her eyebrows waiting for Abby to back down. Realising that this is not a fight she can win Abby moved off to the side holding onto the last bits of her dignity.

Clarke turned to Finn who had been quite silent up to this point ‘Finn … darling I’m sorry to tell you this but it’s over’. Raven blew Finn kiss and the three girls led the gang out of ballroom entrance with shouts of joy and high fives. It was a very memorable exit and exactly what Clarke had been going for, a gossip worthy occasion. 

…………………………………………………………………………………..

They all piled back into Bellamy and Lincolns’s trucks still high on the adrenaline from the crazy evening that was the Summertime ball. Clarke was stuck between Octavia and Raven in the back of Bellamy’s truck as they headed off to the nearest McDonalds for a midnight snack. 

‘So, is this relationship new by any chance?’ O’s eyebrow was raised as the classic Blake smirk covered her face. 

Raven responded in the most dead serious expression, ‘Oh. Yes, very new! Actually so new I didn't know about until you did’. They all burst into the deep laughter that makes your face and stomach muscles hurt.

…………………………………………………………………..

Bellamy couldn't help but smile at the girls; he knew they were always going to be ok if they had each other. If anyone ever hurt anyone of those girls they would be in the direct line of the warpath that Raven, Clarke and O created wherever they went. What he really tried to not think about was the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he looked at Clarke, she looked hot in the dress but it was more than lust. Fuck he was totally screwed. 

…………………………………………………………………

As they sat waiting for their order from the 24hr drive thru the conversation turned towards Monty and Miller. Jasper had stumbled upon the two boys behind a tree in the garden in a serious make out session. Everyone decided that it was about time both boys had been crushing on the other for a good part of a year.

Octavia suddenly gasped, ‘Talking about unexpected couples Raven, what did you think of Bellamy and Clarke. They looked damn perfect together!’ 

Clarke let out a gentle laugh ignoring the strange flip her heart did at the mention of her and Bellamy as a couple, ‘Blake and I are not a couple but I swear I do owe you one for saving me from Finn’. 

‘No sudden declarations of love and heartbreak princess?’ 

Clarke crawled into the front seat laughing, ‘Come on asshole our order’s ready! Lets go home’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you like it! Sorry there isn't much Bellarke but trust me the next chapter will defiantly make up for it. 
> 
> Comment your thoughts or message me on tumblr at http://blue-eyed-blakes.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks! Love you guys!! I will hopefully update the next chapter soon because I am on holiday so I have more time!!


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was sprawled out around the Blake’s living room yet again, empty McDonald boxes scattered around the place with a couple of bottles of Monty and Jasper’s moonshine on the floor in the middle of the group. 

The doorbell rung as Jasper was emptying one of the bottles whilst trying to find a pack of cards to play. A pregnant pause followed as people looked around seeing if anyone was missing, ‘The fuck’s that? Who is that, EVERYONE’S HERE ALREADY! FUCK IT’S THE POLICE THEY’VE COME TO GET ME’. Octavia, Raven and Miller burst into fits of laughter at Jasper’s drunken antics. 

Almost sheepishly Raven stood up and coughed awkwardly, ‘Uhhh … It’s Wick, he was awake and I invited him over to meet you guys, just don’t do anything stupid’, levelling the room with a stern glare she walked to the front door to greet Wick.

‘Well, it’s about damn time’, Octavia grinned. After introductions had been made, Raven looked over at the other two girls. Giving them a look she stalked off into the kitchen expecting her two friends to follow closely behind. 

‘O, Clarke neither of you are allowed to interrogate him. I can’t have Wick teasing me at work more than he already does! So you will both damn well behave yourselves. No more dramatic scenes, ok?’ Clarke and Octavia now both had shit eating grins spread over their face as Raven glared at them before making her way back to the lounge. 

………………………………………………………………………..

Octavia walked back into the room holding a very large kitchen knife as Clarke cocked her head with a look that made you think she was planning 101 different ways she could kill you right then and there. 

‘Wick! It’s good to finally meet you, so how do you know Raven?’ Octavia expertly twirled her knife in her fingers with a scarily sweet smile. 

Laughing slightly at the girls unsubtle interrogation methods the man in question answered, ‘Well we met at the garage where we both used to work last year during university. We kept in touch, mainly because Raven fell in love me and wouldn’t leave me alone’. This earned him a punch on the arm from the mentioned.

‘Wick I don’t love you I hate you’

‘Thin line between love and hate Reyes’, Wick shot back at her.

With a laugh Octavia discarded the knife on a side table as Clarke sat on the sofa behind Bellamy.

Monty who was curled up next to Miller on the big armchair looked up with a cheeking smile, ‘Yeah well we all know who Raven loves and it ain’t you mate’. 

The whole group cracked up as Clarke and Raven started to protest. Wick looked around at everyone grinning, ‘I feel like there is a story behind that statement’. Jasper decided that it was his duty to tell the story as dramatically as possible; everyone else made a comment every now and again, trying to prevent Jasper from making it seem as if the evening was some Harry Potter shit. 

Unsurprisingly Wick fit into the group’s dynamic very well as they settled into an intense set of card games. He found Monty and Miller were both rather quite people whilst Jasper ever the enthusiast spoke enough for all of them. Octavia was also very vocal but slightly more reserved and often flirting in hushed whispers to Lincoln. Wick decided that he loved the interactions between Clarke and Bellamy the most, the pair kept up great banter, shit talking each other with a sort of fondness and plenty of teasing.

………………………………………………………………………

Octavia leant over to Raven whispering in her ear, ‘Don’t look now but I think that Bell and Clarke are looking rather adorable over there.’ As she subtly glanced over she couldn’t help but agree, Clarke was curled up on the sofa in a small ball with her head leaning on Bellamy’s shoulder her face turned into his neck, one arm was resting up so that Clarke could card her fingers through his brown mop of curls. They could see Bellamy mutter something under his breath and Clarke’s body shaking slightly as she gently laughed in response. Neither girl missed the deep inhale of breath and jaw clench that Bellamy did every time Clarke’s lips grazed his skin when she said something. 

……………………………………………………………………….

People started to head off to sleep; Monty and Miller took the guest room whilst Jasper was sprawled across the sofa again. Raven went home with Wick and Lincoln carried O up to her bedroom. 

Clarke hummed into the crook of Bellamy’s neck ‘Do we have to get up now?’ Chuckling, Bellamy leant backwards slightly so that his head was resting on Clarke’s stomach.

‘Yeah princess time for bed’, with that Clarke made an adorable sound as she stretched standing up stumbling towards the stairs.

Bellamy laughed to himself watching her struggle up the stairs before he started turning off all the lights and making sure Jasper was going to be ok despite the obscene amount of alcohol he had drunk. 

…………………………………………………………………

Bellamy’s jaw dropped as he walked into his room to find Clarke standing in only her underwear rifling through his shirt draw, ‘Jesus princess, what the hell are you doing?’ he gasped out as Clarke obviously found what she was looking for by pulling on his comfiest shirt. 

‘What do you think I’m doing Blake, geez I wasn’t going to sleep in my dress was I’, shaking her head Clarke climbed into Bellamy’s bed and closed her eyes. 

Bellamy shook his head in disbelief as he changed down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Clarke. The second he pulled the covers over him Clarke snuggled into his side laying her head on his chest and an arm around his waist. 

Bellamy and Clarke were usually at each other’s throats they defiantly don’t snuggle, do they? Repeating to himself that his increased heart rate was just due to the surprise, what else could it be because he did not like his princess. Shit since when had she been HIS princess. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her as he started to drift off to sleep thinking that no way in hell would he mind falling asleep like this every night. Probably…

………………………………………………………………………………

Clarke woke up the following morning tangled up with none other than Bellamy Blake, a couple of days ago Clarke probably would have punched him. Actually she had but now she found that she didn’t mind it that much, actually it scared her how much Clarke liked being wrapped up in his warm embrace.

‘Morning princess’, the shiver that went through Clarke’s body was defiantly not due to Bellamy’s deep, husky voice dripping with sex.

‘Ugh, what’s the time?’ Clarke mumbled. Bellamy turned his head slightly to read the clock informing her that it was some time around midday, climbing over him and out the bedroom door Clarke walked downstairs to make herself some coffee. 

………………………………………………………………

Clarke was resting her elbows on the kitchen counter when she heard Bellamy enter the room, ‘No one’s home’. 

‘Yeah I noticed Princess’, grabbing a mug out of the cupboard Bellamy moved next to Clarke to fill his cup with coffee and some milk, he didn’t like his coffee to be sweeter than a candy floss like the small blonde who stood to his right. 

‘Hey Bell I don’t really think I ever thanked you last night for getting me out of dancing with Finn, really thanks I was on the verge of punching him in the face. It would have been a mess…well messier.’ Noticing her eyes start to glaze over as she started to go through the previous night’s events Bellamy spoke up. 

‘Na anything for the princess,’ winking at her as Clarke turned to face him. ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t have stopped everything else though, it was not exactly the best evening ever but to be honest all the locals will be thrilled with the new extravagant yet scandalous gossip.’

Clarke had a smug grin on her face, ‘Yeah well maybe next year I should rock up pregnant with two possible fathers, that’ll keep them talking for months.’ The two of them collapsed into fits of belly aching laughter just imagining people expressions to this news. 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

After coffee Bellamy and Clarke went to the lounge to watch some TV until the rest of the group came home but at some point Bellamy fell asleep and had moved so that his head was resting in Clarke’s lap whilst he breathed onto her stomach with his arms wrapped tightly round her waist. 

She thought it looked incredibly adorable and snapped a picture to use against him later; Clarke played with his hair vaguely paying attention to the episode of friends that was on the screen. 

During this rare moment of peace Clarke got lost in her thoughts; she knew that what she was currently feeling for Bellamy wasn’t strictly completely platonic. She knew that Bellamy was objectively extremely attractive, he was also obnoxiously overprotective of Octavia and this partially extended to the rest of their group of delinquent friends. She loved his bed hair, the way he became an ultimate dork whenever he got to talking about Greek and Roman mythology, she loved that he knew all of her small habits and that no matter how much they were arguing he always would make sure that she was eating. 

Clarke thought about all of Bellamy’s habits; he never had sugar in his coffee, he would run his hand through his hair whenever he was nervous or how he never wore shoes in the house, even the way he refused to let anyone help cook brought a smile to her face. 

Brought back to reality by her phone buzzing Clarke picked it up from next to her, swiping across the screen to answer the call she brought it up to her ear. 

‘CLARKEY!!!! CLARRRRKKKKKEEEEEEE!!!!!!!’, Octavia’s high pitched screech came out of the phone. 

Scrunching up her face at the painfully loud voice Clarke held the phone slightly away from her ear, ‘Yeah, what’s up O?’

‘GUESS WHAT!!!’ Octavia’s voice was sounding slightly jostled as if she were jumping up and down. 

‘Uhhhh Victoria Secret has a sale on?’ 

‘Nope!’, the front door burst open and Octavia ran straight at her best friend from behind the sofa. She held her hand in front of her. 

Yawning slightly Clarke nodded her head, ‘Uhhh, yeah that’s a nice ring O. Oh… ohhhhhh, OH MY FUCKING GOD!! CONGRATULATIONS, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE ENGAGED. Well actually I can, you and Lincoln are the reason people still believe in soulmates’, Clarke grinned at her friend.

Laughing, Octavia’s face was glowing, ‘Thanks babe.’ Looking into Clarke’s lap she noticed her brother, looking relaxed and peaceful for once. ‘Well, that’s just adorable but I guess it’s better to get it over with.’ Walking around the sofa, O knelt down and gently shook her brother’s shoulder.

‘Hey, Bell, come on. Wake up.’

‘What?’ Bellamy’s voice was rough with sleep.

‘I have something important to tell you.’ Looking up at her friend for support, she burst out, ‘ImengagedtoLincolnandmovinginwithhimsowearesortalikegettingmarried!’

Both girls tensed waiting for the storm that was about to become Bellamy Blake, the man in question narrowed his eyes, ‘Ugh, that’s what you woke me up for! God, I gave that man my blessing sometime last month. Congratulations and all but I’m going back to sleep.’ With that he rolled back over and snuggled his head into Clarke’s stomach.

Clarke couldn’t help but grin, stroking his temple she moved her fingers back into his hair and started to comb her fingers along his scalp, through his hair. Bellamy let out a contented hum of appreciation. 

Octavia smiled lovingly at her brother, then looking at her best friend her face split into a devilish smile. ‘Well, I’ll make sure no one comes home this evening! We wouldn't want anyone to see anything, would we know?’ 

Clarke’s jaw dropped as she registered what her friend had just insinuated, ‘Nope O! Jeez, we’re not. I mean I’m not, he’s not …’

‘Yeah, well. You both deserve a break, so just try relaxing. I’ll make sure no one bothers you, ok?’ Octavia strode out the door without even waiting to hear Clarke’s answer. To be fair the idea of just relaxing did sound very nice and she got on extremely well with Bellamy when they weren't attempting to murder each other. 

Within a few minutes Clarke was drifting off to sleep with Bellamy still clinging to her as if she were about to just disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! So I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating sooner but I had my AS which are really important and I had to revise which meant no distractions!! I have now finished my exams (YAY!!) so I will be updating way more and I have got another four fics planned out courtesy of procrastination! So, yeah I hope you enjoy this bit of bellarke fluff :)


	8. Chapter 8

Six months later 

Clarke, Octavia and Raven entered their apartment, weighed down with the number of shopping bags they each carried. After spending the summer at the Blake’s house in their old town the girls had moved back to Arksville, where they were starting their jobs. Both Bellamy and Miller had to come back two months earlier because they obviously could only get a couple of weeks off of work. 

It was known that when Octavia got stressed the best cure was retail therapy. All three girls laughing as they entered into the living room flopping down onto the sofa. They hadn’t been able to spend much time together in the last four months due to work, so they were happy to have been able to catch up. Raven was working as some sort of top secret government weapons designer with Wick, who had been the one to secure her an interview. Whilst, O was a consultant for all the big fashion magazines like Vogue and a part time model. Obviously, with Clarke’s busy schedule as a paediatrician it was hard to find time when all of them were free to just chill. 

‘I can’t believe you’re getting married in a couple of weeks O. It’s just like … like holy shit’ Clarke breathed out. A giddy expression came over Octavia’s face as she thought about her big day. 

‘I know any time I think about it I get butterflies in my stomach I’m so excited. I just want to spend the rest of my life with Lincoln’, Octavia sighed out. The girls had planned a movie night to help distract O from the fact that she only had two more weeks to organise the most perfect wedding ever. To everyone’s surprise the bride had decided on a very traditional ceremony, exclaiming that she wanted the white dress, old church and all the rest of the shit. 

Raven sat up from her spot on the couch to look mischievously at Clarke as Octavia left the room, to fetch more snacks.

‘What do you want, Rav?’ Clarke asked tiredly. 

‘I want to know when you’re going to finally stop being an idiot and start dating the older Blake’. 

Shifting uncomfortably Clarke glared at Raven, ‘I don’t want to date Bellamy. We’re just friends.’ 

Grinning Raven said, ‘Nope. You are completely, undeniably, totally in love with him.’

‘Raven!’ Clarke shouted sounding scandalized. ‘I am most definitely not in love with him’ 

‘Yes you are’, Raven sang out in response.

‘No’

‘Yes’

‘No’

‘Yes’

Throwing her hands in the air in exasperation Clarke shouted, ‘Fine I am totally completely in love with Bellamy Blake and there is nothing that I can damn well do about it because he definitely doesn’t return these feelings. So can we just forget that I have accidently somehow fallen in love with not only my best friends older brother but also someone who probably doesn’t think of me as any more than a non-blood related sister.’

As Clarke finished this mini speech both Raven and Octavia burst into fits of laughter. Clarke was mortified after finding out that O had heard her heart felt confession, sitting with her head in her hands. 

Trying to control her laughter Octavia came and sat down next to her blonde friend, ‘You honestly think that Bellamy isn’t stupidly in love with you? Oh my god, sweetie, the pair of you are idiots.’ 

Confused at Octavia’s statement Clarke just sat there dumbfounded thinking about the possibility that Bellamy might actually like her as more than just friends. Shaking their heads in amusement Raven and Octavia got comfortable as they pressed play on the tv. 

………………………………………………………

As Clarke walked out of the patients ward after doing a last round checking up on everyone, she made her way to the front office to sign out. Giving a tired smile to Harper, a nurse, she shuffled out of the hospital and started her journey back home. Looking around she realised that due to the clouds the night was darker than normal, her pace picked up as a nervous feeling crept up her spine. Thoughts rushed through her head, she could call one of her friends to pick her up but who is actually awake at two in the morning. 

Taking a deep breath Clarke took out her iphone so that she could listen to some music that will hopefully block out any of the bad feelings she was having. Selecting Hallelujah by Panic at the disco Clarke let herself relax into the music, she didn’t notice the group of men step out from the alley on the opposite side of the street. 

Before she could do anything her headphones were ripped off and disconnected from the phone in her pocket as four large, angry looking men stood around her.

‘Hey! What the hell! Give that back!’ Clarke made a grab for her headphones but the man holding it was much taller, stronger, he simply help them slightly higher way out of her reach.

‘Ello darling. I must say you are quite the looker aren’t you blondie. Now why don’t you just hand over your phone, purse and that pretty necklace you’ve got on there.’ Only one man seemed to be talking the other three just stood around her looking intimidating and mostly stupid. Despite Clarke’s anger and confidence that she could definitely take on one of them she wasn’t an idiot and knew that this wasn’t a battle she was going to win. 

Glaring at the ugly man smirking down at her she started to take her purse and phone slowly out of her pocket, handing them over to ugly dude no. 2. After he had taken her possessions Clarke started to unclip her necklace, leading to her sleeve to come down slightly, revealing her father’s watch, the last thing he left her after he passed away. Unfortunately, the ugly dude no. 1 had seen it, grabbing her wrist he demanded that she hand it over. 

Practically seething Clarke looked up at the man and spat out a vicious, ‘Never.’ 

Within a second ugly dude 3 and 4 grab her by the arms as the second one takes her watch off, screaming and shouting out Clarke begs them to stop, they can have anything but just not the watch. Seeing an opportunity she kicks ugly dude no. 1 in the nuts before getting one arm free and throwing a punch at someone else. 

Suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her abdomen and Clarke looks down to see a knife sticking out of her stomach. 

Gasping the blonde nurse mumbles a shit before collapsing to the ground as the four men run off out of sight as her World goes black. 

…………………………………………………………………….

Bellamy and Sterling were sitting in a patrol car, discussing the England – Wales rugby match from Sunday when Kane radioed them about a mugging a few streets down. As Bellamy got out of the car he could see an old woman leaning over a small figure lying on the ground surrounded by blood. He had been a cop for a couple of years now, he had broken up gang fights, sorted out blood feuds, talked down crazy people waving guns around like there is no tomorrow. Nothing though could prepare him for what he saw when he ran over to the lady to see if he could help. 

The shock and pain that went through his body was intense and unbearable, the rest of the world slipped away as his eyes focused in on Clarke, lying in a pool of her own blood. Running to her side Bellamy gently stroked her hair as he pulled her head into his lap, looking at her abdomen he could see a knife sticking out and her scrubs stained a deep red. 

‘Clarke’ his voice so quiet and broken, clearing his throat he tried again. ‘Clarke! Clarke, come on you gotta wake up ok. Listen to me, you’ve gotta wake up’. Tears were now streaming down his face as he attempted to get his princess to open her eyes. God why won’t she open her eyes. 

Bellamy could vaguely hear Sterling on the dispatch radio calling in an emergency ambulance but his entire focus was on Clarke, her skin is so pale missing its normal beautiful blush. His partner had now moved to put pressure down on the wound trying to stop the flow of Blood but by now Bellamy was screaming her name, begging her to just open her eyes and look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah hi! I am so sorry that I've been away for like legit forever but life got in the way and this is a extremely important year for me because it's my final year of school and I need to get into uni (obvs) so really sorry for being MIA!!
> 
> But good news is I'm back, I am definitely going to be updating more often and attempt to finish this fic within a few chapters but it may take longer! Anyway sorry this chapter isn't very well written or long but I just needed to post it now or I never would :) I might come back and edit it later!
> 
> Anywho comments and kudos are appreciated Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfiction so sorry if it sucks!! Uhhh this started out as a drabble but I am already a few chapters in!! Tell me what you think by either leaving comments or messaging me on my tumblr account  
> http://blue-eyed-blakes.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks xx


End file.
